Monkey pyjamas
by EerieAngel
Summary: Yuffie woke up one morning with very vague memories of last night, and Vincent had been wanting to say something to Yuffie since then. I still suck at summaries, can't change that.[Oneshot][Yuffentine][YuffiexVincent]


Hello! So, I'm back again ..! I had a huge author's block and I couln't write anyting, but well, it looks like I'm over it and yay for me! I thought of this one because someone joked with me about my pyjamas, I found it funny, if you don't, it's ok. Another Yuffentine because I love them. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read it... It has nothing to do with me )!

**Disclaimer: **Psss... you all know I don't own them. _You_ don't own them, _I_ don't own them, Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix does 3!

* * *

Yuffie woke up one morning; she opened her eyes widely and then shut them closed again. 

"Uuungh, head hurts! Head hurts!" She said, shifting in her bed and placing her pillow over her head. When she was sure enough that she was accustomed, she took a quick glance over her bedroom. The curtains were closed, so the sun couldn't hurt her eyes much more, and in her bedside table there was a bottle of aspirins and a glass of water. She stared at them for a second. "Who did this? I never close my curtains… And this pills? Why my head hurts THIS bad? What happened last……" The memories of her drinking alcohol came rushing back to her mind "Holy…!" she jumped down her bed and before running towards the door like crazy, she took two pills from the bottle and drank them.

"So" Cloud was leaning in a stool in front of the counter, Tifa was behind it cleaning two glass shots. "Did you have fun last night?" Tifa smiled and nodded

"Who ever thought Yuffie could drink that much?" Nanaki said from his sitting place. He was at a table, reading a newspaper; Shelke was sitting besides him, drinking a cup of warm coffee while reading the parts of the newspaper that Nanaki wasn't reading anymore "Right Vincent?" Vincent held a mug close his face. The first three buckles in his cloak were undone so he could drink coffee without struggling with it. He merely nodded at Nanaki's question.

"Wasn't it hard to take care of Yuffie Kisaragi while drunk?" Shelke stared at Vincent.

"…No" Was all she got for an answer.

"Vincent Valentine!!" Everyone turned their attention to the top of the stairs, where a very angry and recent waked up Yuffie was standing. "Vincent FREAKING Valentine!" She jumped down the stairs and started walking at a quick pace until she was standing in front of the table where Nanaki, Shelke and Vincent were sitting; Vincent looked up at Yuffie and only blinked, while taking his mug to his lips, drinking a sip from his warm coffee.

"Yuffie, you're…"

"Yuffie Kisaragi, why are you…?"

"Shut it redheads!" She yelled pointing at Shelke and Nanaki. Shelke took another sip of coffee, and Nanaki blinked, that HAD to be interesting.

"Well?!" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips staring at Vincent.

"…?"

"Oh don't give me the "What are you talking about Yuffie? I'm a sweet angel, I never do anything bad…" eyes. Start explaining, and now!"

"Yuffie what are you talking about?" Cloud asked, his curiosity had been awoken, and now he wanted to know what was going on, and so did everyone else in the room. Tifa was leaning on the counter so she could get a better view.

"Yuffie?" Nanaki asked, taking a sitting position from his previous one, where he was laying in his stomach, head on his paws.

"You!" Yuffie point a menacing finger at Vincent. "You pervert!!" she yelled again. Vincent blinked again, and placing the mug in the table, he shifted in his seat to face the wrath of Yuffie. His face wasn't showing any expression whatsoever.

"…"

"You took advantage of me last night! You freaking pervert blood-sucker vampire!!!!" Vincent only stood up, and walked towards Yuffie, stopping at a very dangerous distance from her.

"I did not hear any complaints last night" Vincent whispered at her. Yuffie's cheeks turned bright red.

Nanaki was very amused, Vincent HAD done something with Yuffie last night, but he hadn't noticed a golden eye darting from the half-opened door.

Flashbackie

"Soooo Vinnie! Exactly why are you helpin' me again?" Yuffie slurred holding herself in the sink, while Vincent helped her wash her face.

"I told you already, I care about you." He answered, as he grabbed her from the shoulders, helping her to walk to her bed. He sat her there and walked to her closet.

"I want my monkey 'jammies!" She yelled "I always wear my monkey pyjamas." Vincent browsed trough the closet until he found a blouse and a sweatpants with cute monkey cartoons all over the soft fabric, Vincent held them in his claw and blinked at them, then Yuffie snatched them from his clawed hand.

"Monkeys?" He asked half amused.

"I like monkeys, they're cute. Now, turn around, you don't get to peek!" She said, he closed his eyes and turned facing the door.

"I didn't planned on peeking, Yuffie" He said.

"Just in case, just in case, eh…" She turned around and poked Vincent's shoulder. "Vinnie, this ain't working." She said half disappointed.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yesh, I need your help here." When Vincent turned around, he noticed that Yuffie had missed each button in her pyjama top, every button was placed in a wrong hole. "I think that they're wrong or something…"

"You just buttoned it wrong" Vincent said, blinking at the maze of buttons.

"Well do it right, I can't!" She said. Vincent started unbuttoning her top, when he finished a small part of Yuffie's skin and slim stomach was exposed to his view, he blinked, blushed and turned away while buttoning her pyjamas right.

"Heeey look at you! You're blushing… You pervy! You want to look at me… Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I am no pervert." He said when he finished buttoning her blouse. She smiled as he helped her to lie down in her bed.

"You know what I think that is also cute, aside of monkeys?" Vincent was pulling the covers over her body.

"…?" He looked at her face, he was a few inches away from her face.

"You" She leaned until her lips brushed his in a soft kiss, Vincent didn't pushed her back, nor fought, he just stood still, enjoying her small kiss. She broke the kiss and lied down again in her bed.

"…Yuffie" he looked away at the window, staring at the moon. "Yuffie… I…" When he looked at her again she was asleep already. He smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss in her brow. He closed the curtains and placed a small bottle of aspirins and a glass of water in her bedside table. Then he walked out of her room.

Nanaki, who had been looking at the whole scene, pretended to be casually walking up the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, stopping in front of Vincent. "I was coming to see you two"

"…" He nodded

"She had never been drunk, I know she's grateful for your help"

He nodded again.

"Let us go back down."

End of LONG Flashbackie

"Y-you!!" Yuffie's face was as red as an apple. "You meanie!!"

"Besides" Vincent took another step towards Yuffie, placing his arm around her waist, and pulling her towards him "If I remember correctly, and I was not alcohol-induced. YOU kissed me."

THUD! Cloud leaned too much in his stool, and when he heard the last words, he fell in the floor

"You what?" Tifa's words rolled out of her throat without her permission.

Then Yuffie's memories came back correctly, and she blushed even more

"Oh…" She stared at a distant window, and joined the tips of her two index fingers. "I-I'm sorry for all the yelling then." Vincent shook his head gently.

"Yuffie…?" Yuffie looked at him, and then Vincent said something that he'd wanted to say since last night, he looked at the floor, as if he had found something.

"…Look…" Yuffie looked at the floor too "You dropped a monkey."

A crash came from behind the counter, and Vincent couldn't help a smirk as he walked out of the bar. Yuffie looked at herself, she was still wearing her monkey-filled pyjamas, her blush, if it was possible, became even more red.

"Did Vincent just made a joke?" Cloud asked from the floor.

"Tifa Lockhart, you dropped a glass" Shelke said staring blankly at Tifa.

"Vincent Valentine, don't you think you're running from me that easily!!!" She said with a wide grin as she ran behind Vincent.

Nanaki shook his head. "Is she aware that she's barefoot and that she's wearing very childish monkey-filled pyjamas?"

Then the whole bar exploded in laughter, exept for Shelke, of course.

* * *

The story it's supossed to be funny, but my sense of humor is weird, so at least I hope you liked it xD  
They told me that. I woke up one morning, I was at a friends house and her brother looked at me and said "Nice pyjamas... Hey... look you dropped a monkey!" and I was like "Shit... I'm still on my jammies ..!" It was funny, at least for me... I hope you liked it. 

If you're kind enough to review, and tell me what you think, I'd be grateful to ya' °w°!


End file.
